


Time Off

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Humor, Language, Loud Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You, Bill, and Holden are invited to an FBI retreat and you & Bill share a room.
Relationships: Bill Tench & Reader, Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so long, let me know if you think I should turn it into two chapters.

“What are you guys wearing for this retreat?” Holden asks with a confused look on his face. 

You roll your eyes. “The invitation said ‘formal wear.’

“You would know that if you actually read the damn thing.” Bill said. He gave you a cheeky smile, proud of his remark and you released a laugh through your nose, showing your amusement.

“Thanks,” voiced Holden, sarcastically. He got up to refill his bland basement coffee. “So should we ride together or..”

Bill, being nice, responded by saying that he would drive everyone. 

Wendy walks out of her office with her purse and phone in her hand. “Hey, Dr. Carr, are you coming with us to the retreat? Bill’s driving.” Holden informed. 

“Um.. no, I won’t be going to that.” She responded, not wanting to elaborate. 

“Why not?” Holden asked without hesitation. Wendy, as a response, glared at him before leaving the cold underground room. “Wonder what that’s about.” This time, Bill sent a glare in Holden’s direction for the absent Wendy. “What?” 

Bill didn’t want to amuse Holden’s obliviousness, so he addressed the details of their upcoming business trip, “We’ll leave after work and be at the hotel around 9pm. I suggest you go home and pack and meet back here.” It was a silent agreement shown through head nods. Bill held the door for you and followed behind you all the way to the parking lot.

You drove to your apartment and searched for a formal dress when you decided on a f/c dress that wasn’t too flashy and also wouldn’t be considered underdressed. You secretly hoped that Bill would like it. Even though his wife had left him last year, and the divorce was official for a while now, you still felt guilty for your little crush on the older agent. Besides the guilt, you felt silly, knowing deep down that he could never see you the way you really wanted him to. It was wishful thinking to believe he could have feelings for you. You made sure to remind yourself of that anytime your eyes lingered a bit too long on his body. You put on your Fleetwood Mac record, finished packing, and danced around with a glass of wine. You almost didn’t hear your phone ringing and quickly answered it to hear Bill in your ear. “Where are you? We’ve been sitting in the parking lot for 20 fucking minutes.”

Shit. You lost track of time. Good job, y/n. “Sorry, Bill, lost track of time. I’m on my way now.”

“You haven’t left yet? Jesus Christ, y/n. We’ll just go pick you up, then.” He hung up without giving you the chance to apologize one more time. 

———— 

Bill rang for your apartment. “Coming!” You rushed down the stairs, suitcase behind you and nearly missed the last steps. Holden had moved to the backseat. Bill sat in the driver’s seat with his arm out of the window with a cigarette in hand. He blew smoke out and dropped the cigarette when you got in the car. The drive was silent for a while besides a simple “hi” from Holden. You were a little fidgety, probably more to do with your buzz than the uncomfortableness of being in Bill’s car, considering you had been in this exact position many times before. 

Tired of the sound of the tires on the road, Holden spoke up. “How about some music.” Bill looked through the rearview mirror, he almost forgot Holden was in the car. Bill reached for the radio and rock music came out from the speakers. Holden nodded his head while Bill tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and you hummed along to the lyrics. “Bill, you’re smiling!” Holden announced enthusiastically. 

“No, I’m not,” Bill cleared his throat. You bit your lip to hold back a smile. You saw him out of the corner of your eye and he gave you a simple smirk, one that Holden wouldn’t be able to call him out on. He liked having his hard exterior. He wasn’t one to show his emotions. Maybe it was the way he grew up, or maybe it was his history in the war, it also could have been his FBI training. No matter what it was, you couldn’t help but wonder how he acted when he was alone. You liked to imagine him singing to himself quietly while he cooked a dinner for one. Although, sometimes you imagined him cursing himself for accidentally burning his and Brian’s dinner and settling for going out for pizza and ice cream. Suffice it to say, you liked imagining happier than the way he presented himself at work. In more of your fantasies, you enjoyed being the one who made him happy. On more than one occasion, mostly in the comfort of your own apartment, you imagined how he acted in bed. You wondered how his voice would sound so close to your ear and how his body would feel against yours, how he would feel inside of you — his fingers, his tongue, his cock. Most nights, you dreamt about it. And the shame you felt when you would walk into work and be greeted by his gravelly “good morning,” when just less than an hour before you had gotten off on the thought of his cock pulsing inside of your throbbing cunt. “Hey,” you jumped at Bill’s voice. “Everything okay over there? You’ve been pretty quiet.” 

“Oh, um, yeah, sorry, just tired I guess.” You lied. 

“Well we have some time before we get to the hotel, you can sleep now if you want. Holden’s already down for his nap.” Bill joked with a short cheeky smirk. 

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s the passenger’s job to keep the driver awake anyway, right?” You smile back and then back to mutual silence for a few moments. “So, what’s your favorite color?” You blurt out.

Bill looks at you with a slight puzzled expression on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping you awake.” You suggested, shrugging your shoulders. “Besides, we don’t really know each other that well. I mean, we’ve been working together for a while now and I feel like I don’t know about you.” You explain further. “So, what’s your favorite color?”

Bill rolls his eyes, but obliges to your question, “I like blue.” You smile at him and he elaborates on his choice, “people tell me it brings out my eyes.” You silently agree. “Now what’s yours?”

“F/c.” You explain why you chose it and it’s his turn to ask a question, only his is a little more complicated. 

“When did you know you wanted to be an FBI agent?” 

You took your time, searching your memory for the first realization of what you wanted to be when you grew up. “I didn’t always want to be an FBI agent,” you started. “When I was a kid, I wanted to be a superhero. I wanted to save the world. It sounds dumb, but I wanted to make a difference. By the time I was old enough to understand that superheroes done really exist, I figured the FBI was the closest I’d ever get.” 

“That’s not dumb.” He assures you in very little words. You don’t get the chance to ask him the same question when he points out the hotel. “Just before nine. Good timing. You wanna wake up Holden and I’ll go get our rooms.” He left you and Holden in the car.

“Holden, hey.” He jumped awake, startling you. “Sorry, um.. we’re here. Bill went in to get our rooms.” 

“Sorry I slept most of the way. Hopefully Bill didn’t bother you too much.” Holden breathed a laugh through his nose. 

You gave him a smile, “No, he wasn’t too bad. I think I bothered him more though.” You looked back at the hotel entrance to see Bill walking out with frustration written on his forehead. 

“That doesn’t look like good news.” Holden, using his profiling skills, pointed out. 

“No it doesn’t,” You agreed. 

Lighting another cigarette, Bill got back in the car. He turned so that he could include you and Holden in the conversation. “Well they only have two rooms.”

“That’s fine, You and I can share.” Holden interjected. 

“Let me finish: They only have two rooms. One twin and one queen.”

“Oh” 

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” Bill repeated. “These fucking hotel managers didn’t save the block of rooms for the retreat. Useless assholes. And I’m not sharing a bed with Holden.” He ranted while watching the walking traffic in the hotel lobby through the glass doors. “I am not sharing a bed with Holden.”

“Well, I don’t want to share a bed with you either.” Holden fired back. 

“So what do we do? Should we find another hotel?” You suggest. 

“No, we can’t do that. Apparently the only other hotel in the area is also fucking booked.” 

“Okay well … I’ll share the queen room with you.” You announced, the two men were in a silent shock. “Well, I mean there’s probably a chair or couch or something. One of us can sleep on that. Besides, I don’t want to share a room with Tyranno-snore-us Rex over either.” Tench and Ford looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. “Look, can you guys please decide on something soon. I’m getting pretty tired over here. I might just sleep in the car.”

“No. I mean.. we can do that. Holden will take the twin room and we’ll share.”

“Great.” You smile. You’re the first one to get out of the car. Holden is still in the backseat with a look on his face like he’s trying to figure out what just happened. Bill gets out and helps you get your suitcase out of the trunk. The three of you carry your things to the elevator and ride up silently. You were on the third floor of the hotel. The doors squeak open and the men follow behind you. You and Bill stop at your room and Holden carries on to the room next door. You open and close the doors in unison. Without thinking, you jump to lay on the bed.

“I guess I’m taking the couch then.” Bill says with a smile. 

“I’m sorry. You can have the bed if you want.” You apologize.

“No, it’s no big deal. You’re tired. I can never sleep on the road anyway.” He thinks about his words carefully before continuing. “To be honest, I haven’t really been sleeping well since Nancy left. I know it’s been months, but I’m still not used to sleeping alone.” 

This time, you have to think about what you’re going to say next. “Well, we can share the bed if you want.” Bill seems surprised. “I mean you said you haven’t been sleeping very much and you need it.”

“Y/n, that wouldn’t be very professional.” 

“What do you mean? Good sleep makes you better at your job. It purely professional.” You try to persuade him. “We can try it and if it doesn’t work, you can go back to the couch.” Bill stands by the door, letting your words float through his brain. “Well, I’m going to brush my teeth.” He followed you in the bathroom to do the same. As you stood together in front of the mirror you couldn’t help but notice how perfectly domestic it seemed. You imagined this as an almost daily thing you did together, assuming you got to travel together and stayed at each other’s house every once in a while. He absentmindedly held your hip as he leaned in to spit. The touch immediately sent fire through you. You jumped and he took his hand away. He left you alone in the bathroom and when you had finished you walked out to find him in his white tank top and boxer shorts with his legs crossed, staring at a file in his lap. You choose to go change in the bathroom. When you come back, Bill is a couple more pages into the folder with even more interest in his eyes. “Are you really reading case files right now? This supposed to be our time off.” You take the folder form his lap, close it, and toss it onto the nightstand. “You haven’t had a day off in so long, you forgot what to do in your free time.”

“That is what I do in my free time, y/n.” Bill crossed his arms and took his glasses off to set on top of the folder. 

“That’s really sad.” You joke as you go to lay next to him. He stares at you, studying your face and you stare back, wondering what’s going on in his head. 

“Do you want to turn the tv on?” Bill asks, still staring in your e/c eyes. 

You answer through a yawn, “No, I think I’m going to get some sleep. Feel free to turn it on if you want though. It won’t bother me.” You turn over and close your eyes. 

Bill turns the tv on, trying to distract himself from looking at you. He flipped through channels and ignored the way his brain was telling his eyes to study you. At some point during his first run through the channels he had sunk down and was now laying his head on his pillow. After going through the channels a third time around, he turned off the tv. His lamp was still on, illuminating his side of the bed and whatever parts of you that had scooted closer to him. He hadn’t noticed until he looked down that you were almost curled into him, but still facing away. He gave in and allowed his eyes to wander. The hotel room was hot. The air conditioner didn’t stay on very long, and when it did, it didn’t get anything but a couple degrees cooler, so you were laying on top of the covers instead of underneath them. This allowed Bill to wander his gaze from top to bottom. He felt himself getting hard and started fidgeting to hide it, thinking that somehow you would discover it and be disgusted. 

“Bill, are you okay?” You turn over to look at him and he stands up abruptly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t—“ He starts. 

“Can’t what, Bill?” You question, still oblivious to what had happened. Your eyes finally adjust and you see what he was trying to avoid. “Oh.” Bill stays silent, no doubt embarrassed by your discovery. “Is that.. is that because of me?” 

Okay, that is not what he was expecting to hear at all. “Yes..” He looks down. “I’m sorry though. I just couldn’t— I mean you’re beautiful and fuck I don’t even know what I’m trying to say right now. I—“

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” You command and Bill freezes. “I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you like this before. We’re both adults. Just let me help you out.”

“You would really like that?” 

“More than you know.”

Bill gets back on the bed, asking a couple more times if this is really what you want before finally allowing your lips to finally touch. He slowly let his hands wander from your neck, to breasts to you hips to fiddling with the waistband of your shorts as if asking for permission to continue. He took your moan as a sign to go on and he pushed in hand in to allow your pussy to grind against him. “No panties? Were you hoping this would happen?” He whispered in your ear and again, you responded with a moan. “I’d be quiet if I were you. Holden is the next room. You wouldn’t him hearing you. Knowing that his partners are fucking right next door.” You had almost forgotten about Holden. 

Bill continued to rub his hand against you, but not inserting a finger yet. “Please,” was all you could get to come out of your mouth.

“Please what, y/n? I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.” He teased. 

“Please, Bill, I need to feel you. I need something. Finger my pussy.” He couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth and his cock was getting harder as a result. He rewarded you by inserting a finger. His thumb found your clit. “More.” You begged. He added another finger, and another. You squirmed more and more after every minute. 

“I can tell your close. Cum on my hand, I want to feel it.” His hot breath on you neck added more stimulation. “You’re so tight around my fingers. You really think you can take my cock?”

“Keep talking to me and I won’t last much longer.” 

“You mean like this? You like my big, long fingers in your cunt? I can tell by the way you squeeze around them.” His deep, husky voice groaned into your ear. Bill could feel you pulsing around his fingers. Your breath was shorter and your voice was getting louder. A few more thrusts of his fingers and the tight coil came undone. You became dizzy with your first orgasm of the night. Bill pulled his wet, hot, fingers out of your shorts and licked a stripe up the three that were previously inside of you. “Fuck, you taste good.” He leans in to kiss you and you can taste yourself on his tongue.

You groan when you feel the lack of body heat near you. Bill had gotten up to get his wallet from the pants he had thrown over the arm chair earlier. You were stunned to find him pulling out a condom. “You do not seem like the type to carry around condoms.”

“Holden gave some to me sometime after Nancy moved out…” He paused. “I haven’t used any.” He felt the need to tell you that for some reason. 

“Hey, no judgement here.” You said with a smile. You watched him use his teeth to open the small package. He started walking back to the bed. “Let me help you.” You sit up on your knees taking the condom from his hands while he takes his boxers down. You take a light grip on his cock and he allows you to slowly jerk him off a couple times before he lets out an impatient moan. You roll the condom down his cock and he helps you with your shirt. He takes a moment to admire your naked (besides your shorts) figure. You lay back on the bed and Bill hovers moves to hover over you. He sits on back on his knees and encourages you to lift up your hips so that he could pull your shorts off of you. When he’s done, he goes back to holding himself up over you. 

Your heartbeat races, you can practically hear it pounding with excitement. Bill aligns himself and slowly sinks his cock into your slit. “Fuck,” he moans. “Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking tight. He’s hardly halfway in and you’re already squeezing him so tight. Goosebumps run up and down your spine as he slowly pulls his cock so that he’s barely still inside, and then he thrusts back in. Bill’s voice fills the space between you two. Yours and his moans get lost together in the room while he’s continuing to thrust his cock into your wet cunt. He has one hand massaging your breasts and the other holding himself up. Your moans get louder as he continues his rhythm. You reach your hand down to circle your clit, causing your walls to clench around Bill’s long, hard cock, releasing a deep guttural moan from Bill. 

“You’re so wet. You take my cock so well.” Bill compliments you and returns his lips to your neck. 

“God, Bill, you’re so big. You feel so good inside me. I’ve wanted this for so long.” You admitted. 

Bill saw your hand circling your sex and replaced it with his own. The feeling of his large, aged finger on your clit was close to sending you over the edge. Bill matched the pace of his thrusts with the pace of his hands. He shifted a little and you responded with a breathy gasp. 

“Right there.” You moaned. You brought your hips up to meet his with his thrusts. He continued with faster strokes and repeatedly hit your G spot. 

His cock was throbbing inside of your pussy. He was getting close and so were you. You moaned his name feeling your walls tighten around him. The room suddenly got white hot and Bill held you through your second orgasm. His thrusts started faltering and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He buried his head in the crook of your name and his moan came out almost like a whimper. You felt his hot release inside of you. You moved an arm that was wrapped around his back and curled it up to tease your fingers with the hair on his neckline. He pulls out of you and discards the used condom in the bin. You pull the blanket down to get comfortable underneath it. Bill comes back with his boxers back on and spoons you. He wrapped an arm around you. The two of you fell asleep quickly. 

———— 

You and Bill dressed and met Holden in the lobby for breakfast. “How did you sleep?” Holden asked, staring intently at Bill.

“Good.” Bill didn’t elaborate. 

You repeated Bill. “Good,” and then continued to ask him. 

“I’ve had better nights…” He took a bite of a muffin. “Next time, I’m getting a room on another floor.” He said through chewing. 

You were surprised to see Bill smiling about it, unlike you, who was embarrassed by the encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to leave comments and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
